Don't Touch My Moyashi!
by Noctem Iris
Summary: First fic of YULLEN! AU, school-fic, Kanda/FemAllen. Check it out! SECOND CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Don't Touch My Moyashi!

A/N: Fic kedua dari saia!

Silakan menikmati!

Disclaimer: Bukan watashi, percaya!

* * *

"Inikah kota tempat tinggal paman Cross? Wah, kotanya bagus sekali."

Seorang gadis berdiri di depan pintu gerbang stasiun kereta api. Tangannya menenteng koper besar berwarna merah dan sangkar burung kecil.

Gadis ini bernama Allen Walker. Dia dikirim oleh ayahnya, Mana Walker ke kota pamannya, Cross Marian, untuk bersekolah SMP di salah satu sekolah di sana.

Allen berambut putih sebahu, lurus menjuntai dengan halus di bahunya. Meski mata dan tangan kirinya agak bermasalah, Allen tetap mempesona dan banyak lelaki yang ingin jadi pacarnya. Semua disebabkan bukan hanya wajah Allen yang cantik, tapi perilakunya juga cantik, sehingga banyak orang dekat dengannya.

Kulitnya pucat, tetapi bersih. Usianya baru 15 tahun, tetapi lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya sudah membentuk dengan sempurna, hingga tak sedikit orang berdecak kagum melihat kesempurnaan Allen.

"Hooi, Allen!" Panggil seorang pria berambut merah panjang yang acak-acakan.

"Paman Cross! Heei, aku disini!" Seru Allen sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pamannya segera menghampirinya.

Cross menepuk bahu keponakannya. "Lama tidak bertemu, Allen! Makin cantik saja kau!"

"Ahaha…. Terimakasih, paman."

Cross melihat ke sangkar burung yang dibawa Allen. "Hei, Timcanpy sudah besar. Kau merawatnya dengan baik, Allen!"

"Aku dan Timcanpy sudah dekat, paman. Jadi aku membawanya kemari." Jelas Allen.

"Begitu? Baguslah! Ayo, Allen, akan kuajak kau melihat sekolah barumu."

Allen mengangguk dan mengikuti pamannya ke mobil.

"Jadi, Allen! Mana baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, paman. Ayah baik-baik saja. Ayah titip salam buat paman."

Cross tertawa.

"Kau sudah siap, Allen? Sekolah barumu adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik disini, dan aku mengajar disana juga. Kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman baru disana! Dan penggemar baru, pastinya! Disana juga ada klub musik, kau bisa bergabung disana. Kau bisa main piano dan menyanyi, kan?"

"Tapi, paman…. Aku gugup sekali." Ucap Allen agak gemetar. "Kalau mereka tidak menyukaiku karena mata kiriku dan tangan kiriku, bagaimana?"

"Kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Pihak sekolah sudah mengerti keadaanmu. Mereka akan memberi sarung tangan, tentunya, agar tangan kirimu tidak terlihat. Yang penting, kau bersikap biasa saja, seperti kau di sekolahmu dahulu." Balas Cross menenangkan Allen.

Mobil berbelok ke parkiran sebuah SMP swasta.

"Nah, Allen, kita sampai." Kata Cross. "Ayo turun."

Allen membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

"Selamat datang di SMP Black Order."

Allen terkagum melihat gedung sekolahnya yang megah.

"Ayo, kita masuk!"

Allen mengikuti pamannya masuk. Saat itu sedang istirahat, jelas saja kedatangan Allen bersama Cross menarik perhatian semua murid.

"Hei, lihat gadis itu!" Tunjuk seorang murid kelas 2.

"Itu yang bersama guru Cross?" Tanya temannya.

"Iya, itu! Manis, ya."

"Imut sekali!"

Semua murid mengoceh melihat Allen.

"Kau lihat mata kirinya? Seperti bekas luka."

"Ah, itu tak masalah! Tak mengurangi imutnya!"

"Iya, ya, tetap imut!"

Beberapa anak kelas 1 dan 2 menyiuli Allen. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu saja dan merapat ke pamannya.

"Paman, aku malu…. Tadi anak-anak itu menyiuli aku."

"Biarkan saja, mereka itu anak-anak nakal. Aku sudah tahu mereka."

Allen menggenggam erat lengan baju Cross. Saat melewati kantin, anak-anak kelas tiga menggoda Allen.

"Suit suit! Cewek, kesini dong!"

"Hei, imut! Kenalan, dong!"

"Manis sekali. Anak baru, ya?"

Kemudian Cross mengusir anak-anak itu. "HEI! Jangan berani menggoda keponakanku, ya! Apalagi di depanku! Akan kukurangi nilai kalian nanti!!"

Anak-anak kelas tiga tadi kabur sambil tertawa. Bahkan ada yang mengedipkan mata nakal ke arah Allen.

"Dasar mereka itu! Tapi jangan dipikirkan, Allen! Cuek saja, laporkan padaku jika mereka macam-macam."

Allen hanya mengangguk saja.

Akhirnya mereka sampai ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

"Permisi, tuan Tiedoll."

"Cross! Jadi, mana anak baru itu?" Tanya Kepala Sekolah, Tiedoll.

"Ini dia, keponakanku tercinta!"

Allen membungkuk hormat.

"Nak Allen, benar? Kau akan masuk besok, di kelas 2-A ya. Seragammu dan perlengkapan tambahan sudah diurus oleh bagian Tata Usaha. Bisa ambil sendiri, kan, nak Allen?" Tanya Tiedoll.

"Dimana letaknya?"

"Kau lurus saja, setelah melihat kapel, belok kanan, pas di sebelah kapel." Jelas Cross. Allen mengangguk. Kemudian dia keluar dari ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Hmm…. Lurus, ketemu kapel, belok kanan…." Gumam Allen sambil berjalan.

"Ini kapel." Gumam Allen setelah sampai di depan kapel. "Terus belok kanan…. Ah, itu dia!"

Allen berlari menuju ruang TU.

BRUUK!

"Adauw!" Allen menabrak orang dan terjatuh.

"Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat, dasar anak bego."

"Siapa yang bego! Aku tidak…."

Allen kehilangan kata-kata setelah mendongak. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang pemuda berambut biru kehitaman yang panjang terikat. Wajahnya tampan. Tapi matanya menyiratkan rasa sebal pada Allen.

"Sakit nggak, anak bego?"

"Dibilangin aku nggak bego! Baka!"

Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Berdiri."

"Eh?"

"Cepat berdiri! Rokmu itu kebuka, tahu! Anak-anak belakang pasti ngelihatin!"

Cepat-cepat Allen meraih tangan pemuda itu dan berdiri.

"Terimakasih."

Pemuda itu mengamati Allen. "Kamu anak baru, ya? Boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Aku…. Allen Walker."

"Allen…. Hmm, oke."

Pemuda itu beranjak pergi.

"Tunggu!" Tahan Allen. "Boleh kutahu namamu?"

"Yuu Kanda." Jawabnya singkat, lalu pergi begitu saja dari pandangan Allen.

"Orang yang aneh…."

-X-X-X-

Keesokan harinya, Allen berangkat sekolah bersama Cross.

"Oke, Allen. Selamat berjuang, ya." Cross menyemangati keponakannya.

"Iya, paman. Aku akan berjuang."

Allen melangkah menuju ruang kelas 2-A.

'Tenang, Allen. Kau bisa!'

Kebetulan di dalam ada guru yang sedang menjelaskan tentang murid baru.

"Kalian tunggu sebentar, ya. Murid barunya pasti sudah datang, akan Ibu cek dahulu."

Guru itu membuka pintu dan melihat Allen.

"Oh, nona Walker! Teman-teman barumu sudah menunggu, mari masuk!"

"Ah, iya, bu…."

Guru itu menuntun Allen masuk. "Nah, anak-anak, ini dia murid barunya. Dia ini keponakan dari guru Cross." Jelasnya. "Ayo, perkenalkan dirimu."

Allen berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Halo semua. Namaku Allen Walker, tapi silakan panggil aku Allen saja. Aku pindahan dari kota Liverpool. Mohon bantuannya di kelas ini."

Beberapa anak kasak-kusuk melihat Allen, beberapa terang-terangan bersiul ke arahnya, beberapa kentara sekali ingin dekat dengannya.

"Allen, selamat datang di kelas ini. Kau akan duduk di antara Yuu Kanda dan Lavi, ya. Di sebelah sana."

Guru itu menunjuk tempat duduk di pojok yang penuh anak putra.

'Eh! Yuu Kanda?'

"Ada apa, Allen? Ayo, cepat duduk."

"Eh, ah, iya…."

Allen berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dia agak kesusahan saat hendak menaruh buku-bukunya.

"Hei! Sini kubantu!" Kata anak berambut merah dengan eyepatch ala bajak laut sambil mengambil buku-buku di tangan Allen.

"Terimakasih." Kemudian Allen masuk dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya."

Setelah guru itu berbalik menghadap papan tulis, anak di sebelah kiri Allen mulai berisik.

"Hei, Allen! Kenalkan, namaku Lavi!"

"Hei, Lavi." Sahut Allen tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Itu tuh, yang di sebelah kananmu, namanya Yuu-chan!"

TOK!

"Aduhh…."

"Jangan berani panggil aku Yuu-chan lagi! Namaku Yuu Kanda, baka usagi!" Kanda sewot. Allen menahan tawa.

"Eh, eh, eh, Allen-chan! Nanti istirahat, kita ke kantin bareng, yuk! Mau nggak?" Tawar Lavi.

"Ah, aku sih mau saja, tapi aku harus ke ruangan paman dulu. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu tidak apa-apa! Yuu-chan, kau juga ikut, kan?" Tanya Lavi.

"Untuk apa aku ikut?" Tanya Kanda cuek beibeh.

"Pokoknya kau ikut! Sudah diputuskan!"

"Hei, baka usagi, aku kan tidak bilang mau ikut!"

Kanda memukul kepala Lavi lagi dengan penggaris. Lavi hanya tertawa saja.

"Yuu-chan ini gimana, sih? Kan biar bisa kenal sama Allen-chan!"

Kanda menggumam tak jelas. Dan Lavi menafsirkan kalau Kanda mau ikut.

"Hore! Yuu-chan ikut!"

Allen tertawa pelan. Dan Kanda hanya melirik saja ke arahnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

'Cewek ini manis juga.'

-X-X-X-

Waktu istirahat tiba. Setelah Ms. Cloud keluar, Lavi bersorak kencang sekali.

"YUUHHUU!! Ayo Allen-chan, kita segera ke kantin!" Ajak Lavi yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku mau ke ruangan paman, ngasihkan bekal makan siangnya." Allen mengambil kotak bekal dari tasnya.

"Uokey! Pertama, ke ruangan Cross-sensei! Ayo, Yuu-chan!"

"Che."

Dengan malas-malasan, Kanda mengikuti Lavi dan Allen.

Di koridor, banyak sekali gadis yang memperhatikan Allen. Ada yang bilang dia beruntung, ada yang iri padanya, ada yang menangis pula. Allen jadi keheranan.

"Kenapa mereka semua menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Allen kepada Lavi.

"Mereka? Biarkan saja mereka. Jangan dipikirkan. Kau santai saja Allen-chan!" Jawab Lavi santai.

"Iya, tapi mereka itu siapa?"

"Mereka fans Yuu-chan dan aku!"

Allen diam. Jadi sekarang dia menuju ruangan pamannya bersama dua cowok idola sekolah dan diiringi berpuluh pasang mata yang iri?

"LAVI-KUUN!! _BONJOUR_!!"

Allen melihat ke arah suara. Dia melihat gadis manis berambut panjang warna biru langit yang ber-highlight perak yang berkilau. Langkahnya cepat dan anggun. Matanya berwarna merah membara, kulitnya putih susu, dan tubuhnya ramping nan seksi.

Dia memakai seragam yang agak nge-_press._

"He, _bonjour_, Akira _darling!_" Lavi nampak senang. Dia membalas sapaan gadis tadi.

"Lavi-kun, mau kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Mau ngantar Allen-chan ke ruangan Cross-sensei, lalu ke kantin! Akira mau ikut?"

"Allen-chan? Siapa?"

"Ini lho, cewek ini!"

Allen merasa gugup saat ditatap gadis itu.

"Jadi kamu Allen," Katanya kemudian. "Ah, salam kenal! Aku Akira Tendouji. Silakan panggil aku Akira saja."

Allen menahan nafas. "Akira Tendouji? Supermodel muda itu?"

"Iya, itu aku!" Jawab Akira sambil tertawa.

'Di sekolah ini banyak orang terkenal!' Batin Allen.

"Aku ikut, dong. Boleh kan, Allen-chan?"

Allen mengangguk. Kemudian mereka berjalan berempat ke ruang guru.

"Paman Cross! Ini makan siangnya."

"Hee, terimakasih, ya!"

Cross mengambil kotak bekal di tangan Allen. "Nampaknya kau sudah dapat teman, ya."

Lavi dan Akira senyum. Kanda cemberut.

"Iya, paman. Aku baru bertemu dan mereka sangat baik padaku."

Cross tersenyum pada tiga anak muda itu. "Kalian orang-orang terkenal, tularkan sifat baik kalian pada Allen, ya!"

"Siap, sensei!" Sahut Lavi sigap.

"_Of course!_" Balas Akira.

"Hn."

Allen dan teman-teman barunya pamit untuk ke kantin.

"Eh, kita ke kantin atas, yuk!" Ajak Lavi. "Males makan di bawah!"

"Hmm, aku sih oke-oke saja. Kamu, Yuu-chan?"

"Terserah."

'Kantin atas?'

"Allen-chan, kamu ikut, kan?" Tanya Akira.

"Eh, enggak, aku di bawah saja." Tolak Allen.

"Ikut saja, moyashi. Kalau tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada lokermu nanti." Kata Kanda sedikit mengancam, dan Allen pun ikut. Mereka naik lift ke lantai empat.

"Akira-san, memang bedanya kantin atas dan bawah apa?" Tanya Allen sedikit bisik-bisik.

"Nanti kau lihat, deh."

Mereka sudah sampai dan keluar dari lift.

"Selamat datang di Black Order Lounge."

Allen menelan ludah. Ruangan itu lebih pantas disebut kafe daripada kantin.

Ruangan itu luas, dengan beberapa kursi panjang di sudut. Ada meja bar juga, _vending machine_, _arcade games, _dan rak-rak buku.

Tetapi ruangan itu agak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa semua yang datang kesini itu orang terkenal?" Tanya Allen kaku.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak. Kepala Sekolah membuat ini untuk semua murid, tapi entah siapa yang menyebar rumor kalau Black Order Lounge hanya diperuntukkan bagi anak-anak yang terkenal dan punya popularitas di masyarakat. Jadinya sepi, deh." Papar Akira.

Allen manggut-manggut kaku.

"Ayo Allen-chan, masuk! Kukenalkan pada teman yang lain!"

Lavi langsung masuk ke dalam, diikuti Akira, Kanda, dan Allen.

"HALOO SEMUAA!!!" Sapa Lavi dengan suara toa-nya.

"Halo, Lavi! Pesan apa?" Tanya pelayan di meja bar.

"AKU MAU STEAK DENGAN EKSTRA SAYUUR!!"

"Oke! Kalau Kanda-kun?"

"Aku mau soba." Jawab Kanda enteng.

"Baik! Nona Akira? Porsi diet lagi, nona?"

"Nggak ah, aku mau bento yang biasanya, ukuran ekstra, ya!"

Pelayan di meja bar melirik Allen. "Nona yang keponakan Cross-sama, ya? Mau pesan apa?"

Allen gugup. "Aku mau…. Aku mau mitarashi dango saja."

"Oke! Steak dengan ekstra sayur, soba, bento ukuran ekstra, dan mitarashi dango! Semua sudah?"

"SUDAAAH!!!" Lagi-lagi Lavi dan suara toa-nya. "Oya, aku mau _hot cappuccino_!"

"Aku mau teh saja." Kanda menunjuk teh di meja.

"Aku mau _orange float_, es krimnya yang banyak ya!" Akiar meminta dengan riang.

Allen diam.

"Nona?"

"Aku…. Sama seperti Akira-san saja, deh."

"Baik, semua sudah dalam genggaman, silakan duduk!"

"YEEEIII!!!"

Lavi berlari ke arah tempat duduk di pojok.

"Allen, kita ke WC dulu, yuk." Ajak Akira. Allen mengangguk.

"Hooi, kita berdua ke WC dulu, ya!" Seru Akira yang disambut anggukan dari Lavi dan Kanda.

Di WC, Akira langsung mengeluarkan peralatan dandannya dan berdandan dengan lincah. Allen hanya memperhatikan.

"Allen, kamu nggak biasa dandan, ya?" Tanya Akira sambil memulas _lipgloss_ warna _pink_ cerah ke bibirnya.

"Aku berdandan kalau ada acara penting saja. Kau sendiri?"

"Kau tahu kan, kesibukanku sebagai model. Aku harus pintar berdandan dan tahu dandanan apa yang harus kupakai saat pemotretan. Repot jadinya. Maka aku kadang-kadang bereksperimen di sini." Jelas Akira.

"Oh, begitu."

"Ngomong-ngomong Allen, kenapa tangan kirimu selalu bersarung tangan? Ini kan musim panas."

Allen terdiam. Akira melambaikan tangan di depannya.

"Haloo, holaa, Allen!"

"Eh?"

"Emmh…. Tadi aku tanya nggak didengerin, ya?" Akira cemberut.

"Aku dengar, kok. Aku dengar apa yang kau tanyakan."

Akira kembali ceria. "Oke! Bisa kau buka sarung tanganmu?"

"Eh, jangan ah, nanti kau jijik, lagi…." Tolak Allen.

"Enggak apa-apa lagi, Llen! Ayo, buka."

"Jangan, ah, aku malu."

"Allen, ayo!" Paksa Akira.

"Iya, iya…. Tapi kau yang maksa, ya."

"He-eh!"

Allen membuka sarung tangannya, dan terkejutlah Akira.

Tangan kiri Allen berwarna merah membara, seperti pernah terbakar.

"Allen, tanganmu…. Kenapa?"

"Tangan kiriku disiram air keras oleh bibiku yang iri karena menurutnya, aku akan menyaingi anaknya yang sama-sama satu tingkat denganku."

"Tapi kenapa? Apa mungkin…. Karena kau lebih cantik dari anak bibimu itu, Allen?" Tanya Akira. Allen mengangguk.

"Lalu mata kirimu?"

"Ini…. Sepupuku yang membuatnya."

Akira jadi merasa kasihan pada Allen.

"Akira…. Kau tidak jijik padaku?"

Akira tertawa. "Kau ini ngomong apa, sih? Masa cuma karena hal ini aku tidak mau jadi temanmu lagi? Kau ini bodoh, Allen. Tentu saja aku akan tetap jadi temanmu! Teman terbaik, pastinya."

Allen tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Akira.

"Nah, sekarang, pakai lagi sarung tanganmu, kita makan! Aku sudah lapar sekali."

"Iya, kita makan!"

Sekeluarnya dari WC, dua gadis itu melihat Kanda dan Lavi sedang makan. Lavi iseng-iseng mencomot bento milik Akira.

"LAVIIII!!!! NGAPAIN KAMU NYOMOT BENTOKU? BALIKIN!!!"

"HYAAA!!"

Akira menggelitik pinggang Lavi.

"Cepat balikin ke tempatnya!" Paksa Akira.

"Tidak…. hahaha…. mau…. hahaha…."

"LAVI! Cepat balikin atau aku akan terus menggelitikmu sampai kau minta ampun!"

"WA…. HAHAHA…. AKIRA, AMPUN, AMPUUUNNN!!!"

"Kalau gitu, cepat balikin!"

"Iya, iya…. hh, hh, capek…."

Lavi menyerah dan dia mengembalikan bento Akira ke dalam kotaknya.

"Dasar Lavi."

Akira duduk di kursi lalu mulai makan. Demikian pula Allen.

Sekali lagi, Kanda melirik diam-diam ke arah Allen.

* * *

REVIEW! Onegai!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Touch My Moyashi!

Chapter 2: It Started!

* * *

Kehidupan sekolah Allen dimulai. Dia merasa senang karena bisa mendapatkan banyak teman. Terutama tiga orang yang selalu ada di dekatnya. Kanda, Lavi, dan Akira.

Hari ini pelajaran musik. Anak-anak kelas 2-A dan 2-D segera pergi ke ruang musik(kebetulan jadwalnya sama).

"Allen-chan, kita ketemu lagi!" Sapa Akira riang. Dia duduk di kelas 2-D, bersama Bak Chan, Rou Fa, dan Miranda Lotto.

"Eh, Akira. Iya, kita bertemu lagi."

"Dimana sayangku dan Yuu-kun?" Tanya Akira sambil matanya mengedar ke setiap sudut ruangan.

"Ano, Kanda izin tidak masuk, kalau Lavi…."

"Tunggu, Allen-chan! Jangan disebut!" Tahan Akira.

"Iya, kau benar…."

Allen dengan _sweatdropped _menunjuk Lavi yang mulai iseng menggoda gadis dari kelas 2-D. Gadis yang terlihat genit itu malah menyukai saat Lavi menggodanya.

"Akira…." Allen khawatir. Akira hanya geleng-geleng kepala, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Ah, Allen-chan tunggu disini sebentar, yah! Aku nggak lama, kok."

Allen menahan nafas. Dia tahu kalau Akira sangat marah dan sekarang, _supermodel _belia itu menghampiri kekasihnya yang memang kegatelan.

Allen menanti ronde pertama….

BOK!

"Adaw!" Lavi mengaduh saat Akira memukul kepalanya. Dia menoleh. "Akira-chan!"

Akira tersenyum. "Halo, _darling._ Lagi asyik, nih?"

Lavi tahu arti senyum itu. "Ehehe, Akira sayang, Akira cantik…. Aku cuma bercanda, kok…."

Akira, masih dengan senyum di bibirnya yang mungil itu, merapati Lavi. "Sayang, nanti pulangnya main, yuk?"

"Main?" Lavi heran.

"Iya, main…." Sambil berkata dengan manis begitu, Akira mencubit pinggang Lavi. Lavi langsung kesetrum, tapi berusaha diam saja. Allen menutup mulut, berusaha tidak tertawa.

"Aduh, pinggangku…."

"Ah, Lavi sayang, kenapa? Sakit, ya? Ayo sini, kuobati." Tawar Akira dengan(pura-pura) manis.

"Eh, tidak usah, Akira manis…. Aku bisa sendiri, kok…." Tolak Lavi. Masih merapati kekasihnya, Akira mencubit lengan Lavi.

"Jangan begitu! Kan aku nggak tahu sakitnya yang mana. Ayo, ikut sebentar ke pojok…."

Akira menggeret Lavi dengan paksa ke pojokan yang tertutup tirai tempat penyimpanan alat-alat musik, lalu Allen menanti ronde kedua….

BUK!

"DASAR JELALATAN! DITINGGAL SEBENTAR NGGAK BISA DIAM!"

BUGH!

"Aw, adaw, ampun Akira sayang…. AW, AW!!"

DZIGG!

"NGGAK! NGGAK ADA AMPUN BAGIMU!"

DUK!

"Akira-chan, sakit! Aw! Adaw! Ampun, Akira-chann….! AMPUN!!"

BUAK!

"MEMANGNYA AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA LAGI KEPADAMU, LAVI??? KAU BELUM PUAS KUHAJAR SEPERTI INI, IYA??? MAU MENGULANGI LAGI, HAH???"

DUAK!

"Nggak Akira-chann…. Ampun, tobat…. Nggak lagi-lagi dehh…. ADAW! ADUH! AW!"

PLAKK!

"BOHONG! KEBIASAAN BOHONG KAMU TUH, YA! NANTI KALAU AKU PERGI SEBENTAR, KAU BEGITU LAGI, IYA??"

DZIGG!!

"Nggak, yang ini benerann…. Sumpah mati nggak akan begitu lagii…. Ampunn…."

Dan, sesuai dengan dugaan Allen, Akira menyeret Lavi keluar dengan keadaan nyaris tepar….

"Ohoho, maaf lama, ya, Allen-chan. Tadi Lavi ceroboh, sih…. Malah ketimpa alat-alat musik. Lavi aneh deh, hari ini. Sekali lagi maaf ya, Allen-chan. Ohohoho…." Sapa Akira sambil tertawa. Allen hanya mengangguk saja sambil _sweatdropped, _karena dia tahu tadi Lavi bukan kejatuhan alat-alat musik.

"Em, sudah dulu ya, Allen-chan. Aku mau bawa Lavi ke UKS dulu. Sampai nanti istirahat, ya!" Akira melambaikan tangan pada Allen, kemudian menyeret Lavi keluar.

"AYO, IKUT!" Seru Akira dengan garang.

"Iya…. iya…." Lavi pasrah.

Allen tertawa kecil. Sungguh pasangan yang unik, pikirnya.

Di sudut, ada seseorang memperhatikan Allen. Dengan detil dia mengamati tiap lekuk tubuh gadis berambut putih itu. Kemudian tersenyum lancang.

"Allen Walker…. _A perfect body for my painting._"

-X-X-X-

Sementara itu, di UKS.

"Kalau kamu nggak genit kayak tadi, aku nggak perlu selalu mukulin kamu kayak begini, Lavi!" Omel Akira sambil menempelkan plester ke wajah Lavi yang babak belur.

"Yah, tapi walau begitu, kamu tetap suka, kan?" Goda Lavi.

Wajah Akira spontan memerah. Karena malu, dia menempelkan kuat-kuat plesternya sampai Lavi merasa kesakitan lagi.

"Adaw!"

"Habis…. itu sisi lemahku, sih!" Elak Akira sambil membuang muka.

Lavi suka sekali melihat kekasihnya ini malu-malu. Baginya, kalau Akira malu-malu, dia menunjukkan _inner beauty _miliknya yang terpendam. _Inner beauty _yang tersembunyi di balik _make-up_ yang selalu Akira pakai.

"Ah…. Aku akan ambilkan plester lagi."

Lavi menahan tangan Akira sebelum _supermodel _itu sempat pergi.

"Eh, Lavi?"

"Kamu cantik kalau malu-malu begitu, Kira-chan."

"Jangan panggil aku Kira! Aku kan bukan pembunuh!" Akira mencak-mencak. Lavi tersenyum.

"Waktu lagi mencak-mencak juga cantik." Kata Lavi. "Tapi paling cantik kalau…."

Lavi mencuri ciuman dari Akira. Kemudian melepasnya.

"Ah…."

"Wajahmu merah sehabis kucium."

Akira terdiam. Memang dia mudah sekali gugup, apalagi kalau Lavi menggodanya seperti tadi.

"Lavi, jangan main-main…. Kita harus segera kembali ke pelajaran…."

"Aku tidak mau, aku ingin kau bersamaku disini."

Lavi mengambil _remote control _pintu UKS dan mengaturnya menjadi _full locked_.

"Kamu takkan bisa kemana-mana."

Lavi menarik tangan Akira dan melempar tubuhnya ke arah ranjang UKS. Akira mengaduh sedikit, Lavi mulai menindih tubuh elok itu.

"Lavi, jangan…. Ini di sekolah…." Tolak Akira. "Kalau mau, kau bisa mengajakku ke hotel atau rumahmu…."

"Dimanapun tempatnya, sama saja. Yang paling penting adalah kepuasan, _ne?_" Lavi menolak mendengarkan Akira.

"Tapi, kalau ketahuan guru…. Kita bisa dikeluarkan…."

"Itu tidak jadi soal. Kalau kita dikeluarkan, aku akan menikahimu, beres kan?"

"Tapi…."

"Sudah diam, jangan buat aku kehilangan gairahku."

"Lavi…."

Lavi kembali mencium Akira. Kemudian menyusupkan lidahnya masuk.

"Mmmh…." Desah Akira.

Lavi meraba-raba bagian pinggang dan pinggul kekasihnya. Dia tahu betul mana titik lemah Akira, dan mulai membelai pinggul kekasihnya itu.

"Laviii…."

"Ada apa?"

Lavi berpikir sebentar sebelum mendaratkan tangannya. Setelah dia ingat, dia mendaratkan tangannya di resleting rok seragam Akira.

"Ah…. Jangan, Lavi, jangan…."

Lavi tidak mendengarkan. Dia terus menarik turun resleting rok itu sampai benar-benar terbuka.

"Begini, kita bisa mulai."

"Lavi…. kau…."

"Ssst. Percaya padaku, sayang."

Akira hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia benar-benar merasa lemah saat itu juga.

Lavi membuka kancing seragam yang dikenakan Akira satu per satu, memperlihatkan leher jenjang yang indah, juga buah dada yang ranum.

"Sebaiknya, aku mulai darimana?"

"Hen-hentikan, Lavi…. jangan, kumohon jangan…."

"Sssh. Sudah kubilang, kau tenang saja. Rileks. Percaya padaku. Kalau kau terus merengek seperti itu, hal ini takkan berhasil." Sergah Lavi. Akira tak bisa melawan lagi.

"Hmm…."

Lavi tersenyum. Dia menjilati leher Akira, menggigitinya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah, sambil tangannya menyusup ke dalam _bra _yang dipakai Akira. Akira sendiri menahan perasaan yang meledak di dalam dadanya, di dalam jantungnya, agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun.

"La-Laviii…. Kumohon, hentikann…. Jangan disiniii…." Mohon Akira lagi. Lavi menolak dengan cara menggigit leher kekasihnya lebih keras. Sudah tentu Akira tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Kalau kau sudah bisa mengendalikan dirimu untuk diam, aku tak perlu mengasarimu seperti tadi." Ucap Lavi agak marah. Setelah itu dia berubah jadi lembut kembali.

"Maafkan aku. Rupanya aku terlalu keras padamu, Akira-ku yang cantik sampai ketakutan begini." Bisik Lavi, lalu menggigit leher Akira lagi.

"Ngghh…."

"Kalau hanya seperti itu, tidak apa-apa, cintaku. Aku suka itu."

Lavi berhenti sebentar untuk melepas seragamnya sendiri. Akira dapat dengan jelas melihat tubuh Lavi yang atletis itu, dan sudah pasti wajahnya menjadi tambah merah.

"Akira…."

Lavi terheran melihat kekasihnya itu sudah meneteskan air mata dari matanya yang membara itu.

"Sudah cukup…. Lavi…. aku…. aku tidak bisa…."

"Akira!"

Lavi paling tidak tahan melihat Akira menangis, apalagi menangis karena tingkah lakunya yang kelewatan.

"Maafkan aku…. Lavi…. aku tidak bisa…."

"Sudah, sudah, tidak apa-apa. Ini salahku, harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu. Sudah sayang, jangan menangis lagi."

Lavi mencium sudut mata Akira, tempat jatuhnya bulir-bulir air matanya.

"Aku…. tidak bisa…. hik, hik…. huu…."

"Iya, tidak apa-apa. Kalau kamu tidak bisa, jangan dipaksakan. Semuanya salahku karena memaksamu. Sudah ya, anak manis jangan menangis lagi."

Sejujurnya, Akira benci kalau Lavi memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Tapi dia tidak mau mempermasalahkannya, dia hanya ingin menangis dalam dekapan Lavi.

"Laviii…. aku tidak…. bisa…."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu. Aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku yang sudah memaksamu, aku terlalu buru-buru. Aku tak akan begitu lagi sampai kau sendiri yang menginginkannya."

"Bohong…."

"Aku tidak bohong. Kalau aku bohong, aku rela mati saat ini juga."

DEG!

"Jangan…. jangan…. Lavi jangan mati!! JANGAN!!"

Lavi lupa lagi kalau kekasihnya ini paling takut mendengar kata kematian.

"Aku tidak akan mati, aku janji…. Aku akan selalu menemani Akira…. Aku akan selalu ada di sisi Akira, pasti."

"Lavi janji, ya…."

"Iya, Lavi janji sama Akira."

"Jangan bohong…."

"Nggak, Lavi nggak akan bohong sama Akira."

-X-X-X-

Pelajaran musik sudah dimulai dan Allen khawatir karena Lavi dan Akira belum kembali. Dia ditemani Arystar Krory dan Yuufie, adiknya Kanda.

Allen terus menoleh keluar, untuk melihat apakah Lavi dan Akira sudah datang apa belum. Lalu, Krory yang duduk di sampingnya mencolek bahunya.

"Apaan sih, Krory?" Tanya Allen agak kesal.

"Itu…."

Allen menatap ke depan dan menemukan guru sekaligus wali kelasnya, Cloud, memelototinya.

"Nona Walker, sedang apa kau?" Tanya Cloud-_sensei_ galak.

"Eh…. tidak kok, _sensei…._"

"Kau maju ke depan. Aku ingin tahu kemampuan musikmu!"

Allen maju dengan wajah pasrah.

"Alat musik apa yang harus kumainkan, _sensei?_" Tanya Allen dengan hati-hati.

"Mainkan apa saja yang kau bisa."

Allen menghampiri sebuah Grand Piano Black Pearl bermerek Yamaha itu dan mulai menarikan jari-jarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano, memainkan sebuah lagu orkestra dari Mozart. Cloud-_sensei _dan anak-anak terkagum.

"Bagus sekali, nona Walker!" Cloud-_sensei _dan anak-anak memberi tepuk tangan. "Kau bisa lagu apalagi?"

"Canon mungkin? Atau salah satu dari Beethoven?"

"Apa saja yang kau suka."

Allen menarikan jarinya di tuts-tuts piano lagi, melantunkan nada Canon yang indah. Sekali lagi, Cloud-_sensei _dan anak-anak terkagum dengan permainan Allen.

"Nona Walker, apalagi yang kau bisa selain piano?"

"Apa, ya…. Cello, mungkin…. tapi kurang lancar. Selain itu aku juga suka menyanyi."

"Ah, itu!" Seru Cloud-_sensei._ "Menyanyilah."

"Ah, aku malu, _sensei…._" Tolak Allen.

"Tidak apa-apa nona Walker. Silakan."

Dengan malu-malu, Allen menyanyikan sebuah lagu.

_Habataitara modorenai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

_Kanashimi wa mada oboerarezu_

_setsunasa wa ima tsukami hajimeta_

_anata e to idaku kono kanjou mo_

_ima kotoba ni kawatteru_

_michi naru sekai no_

_yume kara mezamete _

_kono hane wa hiroge tobidatsu_

_Habataitara modorenai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

_Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte _

_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

"_Bravo! _Suara yang indah."

Allen hanya mengangguk saja dan kembali duduk.

-X-X-X-

Sejak hari itu, Allen mulai populer di sekolah, bersama anak-anak populer yang lain. Selain suara dan keahlian musiknya, Allen juga supel. Maka, dia cepat terkenal.

Hari ini, saat Allen memasuki sekolah bersama Cross, anak-anak mulai menyiulinya, dan memberinya ucapan selamat pagi yang disertai hadiah.

"Pagi, Allen-_chan_!"

"Allen-_chan_!"

"Selamat pagi, Allen!"

"Allen! Pagi!"

Allen cuma tersenyum saja membalas sapaan pagi itu.

"Hmm, mulai populer nih?" Goda Cross.

"Ah, paman, biasa aja deh. Sudah ya, aku mau ke kelas."

"Iya, berjuang ya."

Allen berjalan menuju kelasnya diiringi sapaan pagi dan tatapan kagum. Tapi saat melewati kelas 1-E, Allen melihat anak kelas 3 yang tinggi, berambut hitam ikal, dan berkulit kecoklatan menatapnya dengan pandangan lancang. Allen hanya cuek saja dan meneruskan perjalanan.

Ketika sampai di kelas….

"PAGI, ALLEN!"

Allen terkejut. "Pagi…. Ada apa ini?"

"Mulai sekarang, kelas 2-A ini adalah markas untuk menampung semua penggemarmu, Allen!" Kata Lenalee Lee, adik dari guru Kimia, Komui Lee.

"Hee? Maksudnya?"

"Aku yang membentuk AFC! Allen Fans Club!" Seru Krory dan Lavi. "Ketua utamanya Lavi!"

Allen hanya tersenyum saja sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya, dan melihat Kanda yang sedang membaca buku.

"Pagi, Kanda." Sapa Allen.

"Hm."

Allen sudah menduga, itu jawaban Kanda. Allen langsung masuk, duduk di kursinya saat dia menemukan sebuah amplop berwarna _peach._

"Kanda, ini dari siapa?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Sudah ada saat aku datang."

Penasaran, Allen membuka amplop dan membaca suratnya.

Nona Allen Walker, izinkan aku memuja keindahan dirimu.

Pesona dirimu merasuk ke dalam dadaku, meracuni hatiku, dan membuatku gila.

Aku sangat ingin memilikimu.

Tunggulah aku satu mInggu lagi, dan aku akan menjamah tubuhmu yang indah itu.

Salam,

Your STALKER

"KYAAA!!!" Allen menjerit. Kanda dan yang lain sampai kaget.

"Kenapa, Moyashi? Bikin orang jantungan aja!" Semprot Kanda.

"Allen-_chan,_ ada apa?" Giliran Lavi yang tanya.

"_Stalker…. _Ada _stalker_!"

"_Stalker?_"

Kanda mengambil surat yang dibuang Allen dan menjadi bacaan seluruh kelas.

"APA-APAAN INI! TAK BISA DIBIARKAN!!"

Lavi, selaku ketua utama AFC, langsung panas. "Tim _security, _pastikan kalian menjaga Allen-_chan _selama satu minggu ini! Tim penyelidik, periksa semua orang yang mencurigakan dan bertampang mesum!"

Tim-tim yang disebutkan Lavi langsung bertindak. Allen dan Kanda plus Lenalee _sweatdropped._

"Anu…. Allen-_chan, _apa tidak ada nama pengirimnya?" Tanya Lenalee. Allen menggeleng.

"Susah kalau begitu." Kata Krory.

"Lebih baik kita berjaga-jaga saja."

Allen tidak tahu harus menangis atau tetap tegar.

-X-X-X-

Saat jam olahraga, lagi-lagi Allen mendapatkan amplop berwarna _peach _ di loker seragamnya. Dengan berdebar, apalagi dia sendirian di ruang ganti, Allen membaca suratnya. Tulisan itu lagi.

Nona Allen Walker, sudah membaca suratku yang pertama?

Kau betul-betul indah untukku.

Kau benar-benar menggairahkan untuk dilihat.

Kau pasti akan jatuh ke pelukanku.

Setelah aku merasakan bibir mungilmu yang ranum itu.

Salam,

Your STALKER

"Dasar mesum!"

Allen meremas kertas surat berwarna _blue sky _ itu dan melemparnya ke dalam tong sampah. Hatinya dipenuhi ketakutan. Seingatnya, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa selama satu minggu bersekolah. Dia juga tidak berpakaian seronok saat sekolah ataupun jalan-jalan. Jadi, apa tujuan _stalker _itu?

Allen jadi tidak tenang mengganti pakaiannya.

-X-X-X-

Satu amplop berwarna _peach, _disertai dengan sekotak kecil kondom, datang di loker Allen saat pulang sekolah. Allen sudah sebal dan takut sekali, tapi dia lihat suratnya dan mengacuhkan kotak hadiah tak senonoh yang diberikan _stalker _itu.

Nona Allen Walker, apa kau menyukai hadiah yang kuberikan?

Aku ingin kau memakainya saat aku menjamah tubuhmu nanti.

Aku jadi tak sabar untuk segera melakukannya.

Sampai minggu depan, nona Allen Walker.

Salam,

Your STALKER

"AAH! Dasar sialan! Mesum! Kurang ajar!"

Allen merobek kertas surat itu dan membuang kotak kecil tak senonoh itu ke tong sampah.

Allen jadi benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Dia tidak mau memberitahu Cross karena Cross sendiri sedang sibuk mengurusi nilai-nilai anak kelas 1 dan 2. Dia sangat takut, tapi tak berani memberitahu yang lain.

"Paman Cross, Lavi, Kanda…. siapapun, tolong aku…. aku takut…. aku takut sekali…."

Akhirnya Allen menangis sendirian di ruang loker.

-X-X-X-

"Baiklah! Satu minggu sudah berlalu. Teman-teman! Kumpulkan hasil kalian!" Perintah Lavi pada tim-tim yang dia kerahkan kemarin. Segera saja laporan berdatangan.

Sementara itu, Allen terlihat lesu di pojok, ditemani Lenalee, Akira, dan Yuufie.

"Aku bingung, pusing, takut…. Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Allen putus asa.

"Sabarlah Allen, Lavi dan teman-teman juga kan sedang berusaha mencari orang iseng itu." Ucap Yuufie menenangkan.

"Iya, Lavi itu benar-benar setia kalau sama teman, apalagi yang secantik dirimu!" Hibur Akira.

"Allen, mending jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Cerialah sedikit! Kamu kelihatan lesu satu minggu ini. Cross-_sensei _sampai menanyai pada kami, ada apa dengan dirimu." Kata Lenalee sambil membelai punggung Allen, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Iya, aku sudah mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja, tapi tidak bisa…. Entah darimana orang iseng itu dapat nomor HP-ku dan dia menerorku dengan SMS yang datang setiap menit, atau dengan telepon setiap tengah malam. Aku tidak kuat…. aku takut, aku takut sekali,teman-teman…."

Allen mulai menangis lagi. Akira membelai rambut putihnya yang indah.

"Ooh, Allen, sudahlah…. Tuh lihat, kamu jadi depresi begini."

"Allen, sudah, jangan menangis, ya…. Kami semua jadi sedih."

Yuufie memeluk Allen yang gemetaran.

"Moyashi, kenapa nangis?"

Allen kenal suara itu. Yuu Kanda.

"_Nii-chan, _jangan panggil Allen-_chan _'moyashi' dulu sekarang! Kasihan dia, apa _nii-chan _nggak lihat, Allen frustasi kayak gini?" Sergah Yuufie marah.

"Iya, iya, aku minta maaf Moy…. eh, Allen."

Allen hanya diam saja. Dia berdiri.

"Eh, Allen, mau kemana?" Tanya Lenalee.

"Mau ke WC."

"EEH?!"

Lavi histeris. "Allen-_chan, _jangan pergi sendirian! Biar aku temani…. ADAOW!!!"

Akira menendang 'itu'-nya Lavi.

"A-Akira…. Akira-_chan _sayang kok tega, sih…. aduh, duh ,duh…." Lavi meringis menahan sakit. "Nanti kalau masa depanku hancur, gimana….??"

"Makanya jangan _pervert_!" Omel Akira.

"Tapi kan nggak perlu nendang 'itu' punyaku…. Nanti kamu nggak puas kalau nggak bisa 'tegak'…."

"Iih, mesum! Pergi sana! GO TO HELL!!"

BUAKK!!

Akira memukul Lavi dan hasilnya, Lavi tepar….

Allen melangkah keluar kelas dengan gontai. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Di jalan, dia bertemu dengan anak kelas 3 yang waktu itu menatapnya lancang. Allen buru-buru pergi dari situ, dan kakak kelas itu hanya tersenyum.

"Fuh, bisa tenang juga akhirnya." Ucap Allen senang setelah membasuh mukanya dengan air dingin. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat kakak kelas itu lagi di depannya.

"Permisi, kak." Allen menerobos, tapi tangannya ditarik kakak kelas itu.

"Eh?!"

"Allen Walker….. _Have you receive all my letters, honey?_"

Allen tersadar. "Jadi kakak yang mengirim semua surat mesum itu?! Juga benda itu?!"

"Benar. _You're like an ecstasy for me, Allen Walker. _Dan aku datang untuk menagih kata-kataku waktu itu."

"Apa yang…. Hmmmph!"

Mulut Allen dibekap oleh kakak kelas itu, dan dia diseret ke gudang.

"Awh!"

Allen mengaduh saat dilemparkan ke arah lantai yang keras. Roknya sedikit tersingkap.

"Sesuai dengan pengamatanku, kau benar-benar menggairahkan."

"Siapa kamu?! Lancang sekali, berani bilang begitu!" Semprot Allen karena kesal.

"Oya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Aku Tyki Mikk, dari Noah Family, donatur terbesar SMP Black Order."

"Apa yang kau mau, dasar mesum!"

"Yang kumau, simpel saja."

Kakak kelas bernama Tyki itu mendekati Allen. "Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku, cuma itu."

"Pergi! Menjauh dariku! Sampai kapanpun aku tak sudi menjadi pacarmu!" Ketus Allen.

Tyki menyingkap rok sekolah yang dipakai Allen.

"Hei! Jangan kurang ajar, ya!"

"Aku tidak kurang ajar. Aku hanya ingin…. mendapatkan yang kumau, dan itu kau, Allen Walker! Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya!"

Tyki mencengkeram kedua tangan Allen kuat, mencoba mencuri ciuman pertama gadis imut itu.

"Tidaaakk!! Jangan, jangan, pergi SANA!!"

Allen meronta-ronta, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tyki menahan kedua tangan Allen semakin kuat, sementara dia terus mencoba mencium Allen.

"Ayo manis, berikan ciuman pertamamu padaku."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak sudi!! Pokoknya TIDAK!!" Tolak Allen tegas.

"Huh, rupanya aku harus menggunakan cara keras, meski aku tidak mau."

Tyki menarik kerah seragam Allen dengan kuat, dan robeklah seragam itu seketika.

"Ah!"

"Nah, kan? Lihat apa yang kudapatkan."

Tyki mencium leher Allen. Allen menolehkan Wajahnya karena malu, dan kesulitan karena tidak bisa meloloskan diri.

"Lepaskan aku…. cepat lepaskan aku! Hentikan!" Ronta Allen. Air matanya sudah menetes. Dan Tyki masih tidak mendengarkannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU!! TOLONG!!! TOLONG AKU!!!"

BRAAAKK!

DZIGG!!!

Allen membuka matanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Moyashi?"

Allen membuka matanya lebar, dan terkejut melihat siapa yang menolongnya.

"Kanda!"

"Che. Tukang bikin repot! Untung saja aku temukan kau disini!"

Tyki kelihatan kesal. "Mau apa kau, bocah Jepang brengsek?"

"Aku kemari, untuk memastikan kalau kau tidak berlaku aneh-aneh pada Moyashi! Dia milikku, jadi jangan sentuh Moyashi-ku!" Kanda memberi ultimatum.

"Heh, terserah kau aja. Yang jelas, Allen Walker akan jadi milikku."

Tyki keluar sambil sedikit menubruk Kanda.

"Moyashi, kamu nggak…."

Allen langsung memeluk Kanda.

"Oi, moyashi?"

"Kanda, terimakasih…. terimakasih sudah menolongku…. kalau kau tidak datang, aku pasti sudah…."

"Sudah, sudah, dasar moyashi cengeng!" Cela Kanda.

"Kanda…. apa maksud pernyataanmu tadi?"

"I, itu…. Itu biar Noah mesum itu tidak mendekati kamu lagi! Begitu!" Jawab Kanda dengan wajah merah.

Allen tersenyum di sela isak tangisnya. "Tapi…. terimakasih ya, Kanda…."

"Ya, sama-sama."

Kanda membelai lembut punggung Allen, mencoba menenangkannya yang masih sesenggukan karena takut.

-X-X-X-


End file.
